1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game comprising a plurality of player pieces which are placed on a game board divided into a series of boxes or other geometric shapes, wherein a player attempts to score points by moving along predetermined avenues on the playing area and surrounding a plurality of scoring points indicated on the playing area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are numerous types of board games known in the related art. In particular, one type of board game provides a flat playing surface with a plurality of boxes or spaces arranged around a perimeter of the board. Players move playing pieces around the perimeter of the game board based on the number obtained in rolling a die or more than die. This type of game is typically suited for people of all ages and requires little skill, as the luck in rolling the die, which determines spaces each player lands on, contributes to a large extent to the outcome of the game. An example of this type of board game is found under the trademark of "MONOPOLY."
Another type of board game which is more relevant to the present invention provides a flat playing surface with a checkered grid of horizontal rows and vertical columns of squares on the playing surface. Each player is provided with a plurality of playing pieces, and each player takes a turn moving their players in accordance with a strategy to overtake the other player's playing pieces. Examples of this type of game are the well known games of checkers and chess. Another example of this type of game can be found in Reisel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,166 and Rumph, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,037.
The patent to Reisel discloses a board game for two to four players and includes an eight sided game board having a checkered grid of horizontal rows and vertical columns of squares provided on its playing surface, and two types of a plurality of six sided cubic playing pieces positioned on the board. One type of the playing pieces has a first symbol provided on at least one of its six sides to represent a blocking function. The remaining playing pieces have six symbols identifying their six sides. Each different one of these symbols is provided on a different side of their six sides to represent six different functions of these playing pieces. When the playing piece is positioned on the game board with a selected symbol located on the top side, it assumes that particular function. Each function is allowed to move on the checkered grid on the board following the roll of a die or two dice and to capture opponent's playing pieces according to pre-set rules of the game.
The patent to Rumph discloses a battlefield game board which includes a war simulation game for two players. A square game board comprises 12 rows of square boxes forming a grid pattern. A first player set up zone is formed by the first three rows of square boxes and a second player set up zone is formed by the first three rows of square boxes located at an opposite end of the game board. Playing pieces comprise tank playing pieces, soldier playing pieces, and anti-tank gun playing pieces. The playing pieces are moved about the game board in accordance with a chance determining device, in order to remove an opponent player's playing pieces.
While the various board games known in the art, including those described above, have been found to be entertaining and, in some instances, quite challenging, there still remains a need for a board game which presents new challenges and entertainment to players of all ages. More particularly, there is a need for a new board game which provides new and exciting objects of play which have not been previously addressed in the board game art. Moreover, there is a need for a new board game which requires a significant level of skill and intellect to play at a competitive level.